<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Printshop1766</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931006">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Printshop1766/pseuds/Printshop1766'>Printshop1766</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Printshop1766/pseuds/Printshop1766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is going through Jamie and Claire's minds when Jamie decides to take Claire back to the stones after the witch trial?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp &amp; Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this came out of a request from someone over at fanfiction.net. The entire beginning is pulled from the episode (The Devil's Mark) but this is my take on what is going on in their heads. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all added up Jamie thought. He pulled her into his arms as she continued to weep.</p><p>"Nach gabh u do shocair, a ghràidh" he murmured to her, kissing her head and letting her revelation sink in. "Rest now. No one will harm ye. I'm here" he said making up his mind then what he must do. She pulled back from him.</p><p>"Do you really believe me?" she asked. He was looking at her just trying to memorize her face. Pushing the hair away to see her better.</p><p>"Aye. I believe ye Sasssenach" he said trying to smile. "Though it would have been a good deal easier if you'd only been a witch" he said actually smiling at his words, his fingers drifting to her chin. He pulled her in and pressed his lips to her.</p><p>Claire couldn't believe he wasn't running for the hills. She could see the understanding in his eyes before he kissed her. She was feeling overwhelmed with her feelings for him as he pulled out of the kiss. She just leaned into him and he kissed her head and comforted her as she pressed her face to his chest. "Shh a ghràidh" he whispered to her.</p><p>They rode for days. Claire thought they were going to Lallybroch. Jamie had been talking of it nonstop.</p><p>It was dark and Jamie stared at Claire's sleeping face. He kissed her hand that held his ring and then he ran his hands along her face, across her pink lips that he knew tasted so sweet. He let his hand trail down and watched her stir at his touch. He knew that this would be the last time he would be sleeping next to her. The last time he could bring her pleasure. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips as he reached down pulling up her skirts and letting his hand slide along the soft skin of her thigh until he reached his destination. He watched and listened as her breathing suddenly picked up.</p><p>Claire was awoken fully by Jamie's hands on her in what she found to be a very pleasant way. He was good with his hands and a very attentive lover. She looked into his eyes as he was looking into hers. She couldn't help but pant with his hand working so gently against her. She moaned and panted as her eyes drifted closed. When she opened them she saw a slight grin on his face. He brought his mouth closed to hers but pulled away before she could kiss him. He was being such a tease she thought and the pleasure was build up inside her. God he knew how to work her body.</p><p>"Ohh I want you inside me" she moaned gripping his jacket and pulling herself up to be closer to him.</p><p>"No" he said pushing her back down. "No mo nighean donn. I want to watch ye" he said his voice husky and a smile coming to his face to see how turned on he made her. The truth was he knew he was letting her go and he also knew he couldn't let her go if there was a possibility that she was carrying his child. She was on her monthly courses when he left Leoch before the witch trial so he knew she wasn't with child. He knew he was already giving up half his heart and he wanted to remember her just like this. In the throws of pleasure. Pleasure he was able to give her.</p><p>He stared at her face and listened to her gasps and moans. She was close and he knew it as she squirmed and pushed up toward him. She gripped his jacket trying to bring their mouths together as her orgasm started to ripple through her. She couldn't help but rock her hips against his hand as she rode out her pleasure. He finally relented and gave his mouth to her. She gripped his neck and pulled him firmly into the kiss.</p><p>Jamie was the only thing on her mind as she washed in the creek the next morning. She was so confused by him denying his own pleasure so thoroughly last night. She immediately wanted to reciprocate but he said no that he just wanted her pleasure that night. It had been weeks since they actually had sex. Weeks since she has felt his body under her hands.</p><p>Jamie walked up and saw her. She looked lost in thought. Would she be happy with his decision? Would she be excited to leave him? He quickly schooled his features before he let her know he was there. Little did he know that her thoughts were on ways to seduce him when he spoke.</p><p>"So…. Sassenach… are you ready to go home?" he asked her. She smiled at him, thinking about his home…. with a proper bed and what could happen in that bed. She stood up and turned toward him.</p><p>"Yes" she said happily. He reached his hand out toward her and she approached him, taking his hand. He pulled her to him and kissed her. This kiss felt different to her. Almost desperate. She hoped he was desperate for her.</p><p>"Take a look" he said nodding in the direction to his left. She didn't realize they were so close but she grinned at him, happy that they wouldn't have to wait too long. She headed in the direction he indicated. Jamie felt a stab to his heart watching her walk away.</p><p>Claire froze when she made it to the top of the hill, her face dropping. In the distance she saw the stones of Craigh Na Dun. It hit her suddenly what was happening. He was taking her home but not the home she thought. Did he not want her? He was speaking and she barely caught his words. He reached his hand out to her as she fought to keep tears from falling. She took his hand just to be touching him and he pulled her toward the stones.</p><p>He let her go as they stepped into the circle and drew his sword, always on alert. He touched the stone she had gone through and nothing happened. Did that mean she couldn't go back either? She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go back. He asked her what she did. She began approaching the stone as she spoke to him and the buzzing started, pulling her toward it. She lifted her hands without even thinking about it. Suddenly Jamie grabbed her and pulled her to him.</p><p>"Claire" he said breathlessly, desperately. Claire closed her eyes. Her forehead pressed to his as his hand touched her face. All she wanted was for him to kiss her in that moment. "I'm sorry, lass. I stopped you. I shouldna have done so" he said. Claire's face fell. He didn't want her to stay she thought. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "I just… wasna ready" he said looking at her. She nodded her head slightly. She couldn't look up at him as she felt her heart begin to break.</p><p>"I know" she muttered.</p><p>"Well there's no use in waiting" he said and she finally looked up at him. "I must part with ye now." She looked at him and Jamie could see the sadness clearly in her eyes. "That's why we're here" he told her. "It's yer own time on the other side of that stone. Ye've a home there, a place, the things ye're used to... and Frank." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or her. She nodded slightly.</p><p>"Frank" she said as if she had forgotten all about Frank and she was now waking up from a dream.</p><p>"There's nothing for ye on this side. Nothing" he said severely. "Except violence and danger. Now go" he said pushing her away slightly and turning to walk away. Claire stood and watch the man she loved walk away from her. He stopped a short distance away to inform her that he would be at the camp to make sure she makes it through safe.</p><p>"Goodbye Sassenach" he said and turned to walk away again. Claire's gut reaction was to call out to him and she does, but when he stops she thinks that this is what he wants. He wants her to go back to her time. Maybe he doesn't love her the same way she loves him. So when he stops when she called out to him all she can think to say is goodbye as tears began to fall slowly.</p><p>She watches him walk away with her heart before she turns and steps back over to the stone. She sits in front off it, not ready to leave yet. She looks at her hands. The things Mrs. Graham told her when she read her palm coming back to her. She looks first at her ring from Frank then the one from Jamie. The key to his home. She looks to the stone in front of her. Her gateway to Frank. She sits and just thinks before she looks at her hands again. At Frank's ring. Frank was her husband but she felt like she barely knew him. They had only just reunited after years apart when she fell through the stones and she had been desperately trying to rekindle what they had before the war. She turns and looks back down the hill seeing the smoke from the fire at the camp where Jamie was. She turned back and looked at the stone having made her decision and stands, moving toward it to say some sort of goodbye.</p><p>Jamie made it back to the camp and started a new fire. He got some water and laid on the pallet he made for them the night before. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. He knew he did the right thing. The best thing for her. She had been trying desperately to get to those stones even after they wed. She didn't want him the same way he wanted her and he had to give her up. She loved another and that crushed him. He couldn't help the tears from forming and kept his eyes closed so they wouldn't fall. This is what a broken heart feels like he thought.</p><p>"On you feet soldier" He was slightly startled by her voice. As soon as he opened his eyes and blinked, a tear rolled down his cheek. She was standing over him and he thought he must be dreaming until she kneeled down and touched his leg. "Take me home to Lallybroch" she said holding back tears of her own.</p><p>Sheer joy pierced his heart suddenly and he smiled and reached for her. She came to him cupping his face in her hands and kissing him as if their very existence depended on it. He ran his hands through her hair, pushing it off her face. He plundered her mouth, not even pulling away to breath, they just gasped against each others lips. He felt her hands move, quickly untying and pulling off his stock. She was hurriedly working on the buttons of his waistcoat and had them all undone by the time he pulled out of the kiss. He looked at her face and saw a determination in her eyes that he remembered seeing on their wedding night when she told him to take off his shirt. He knew he read her right when she pushed his jacket and waistcoat off his shoulders and dropped her hands and began tugging his shirt up. Jamie reached for the belt around her waist quickly undoing it. As he pulled it off her, the plaid slipped from her shoulders revealing her tattered dress that was still open in the back.</p><p>Claire sat back a little and wiggled just enough so that the dress slid forward and down her arms. She pulled the ties to her skirt and petticoat and pushed them down quickly. She began on the laces at the front of her corset, trying to be careful that it didn't fall apart in the back as Jamie had laced it back together the best he could after tending to her back. Claire's eyes were glued to Jamie as he pulled his shirt over his head and watched her. When her laces were free Jamie pushed her hands away and slipped her corset from her body leaving her only in her shift. He pulled her back to him. She moved so that she was straddling his lap. His mouth quickly descended to her breast, wetting the fabric of her shift causing her nipple to bead up in response and a breathy moan to escape her lips. She pulled his head away from her and looked straight into his eyes as she lifted up on her knees and grabbed the bottom of her shift and pulled it up and over her head.</p><p>"I want to feel your skin against mine" she breathed out, tossing her shift to the side.</p><p>"Aye" he responded and brought his lips back hers as she pushed her bare chest into his. His lips slid from her lips down the length of her neck as his hands moved over her sides and back. Claire reached down and unbuttoned his breeks with deft fingers.</p><p>"I need you" she breathed out and Jamie shifted his pants down just enough. Claire gripped him and guided him home swiftly. They both moaned out as she she slid down his length. She sat still for a moment with him buried deep inside her and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him slowly, slipping her tongue past his lips to taste him. Jamie shifted his body begging for friction. The sensation sent shock waves through Claire's body causing her to moan loudly against his lips. She couldn't stop the frenzy of lust that washed over her. She began to move quickly, rolling her hips against his. She threw her head back at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body starting at her core.</p><p>Jamie braced one arm behind him and gripped her hip with the other hand and thrust up into her. He craved her pleasure and the sounds she makes. He felt her mouth on him. Her tongue tasting the salty skin on his neck. Claire drug her lips down his chest, circling her tongue around his nipple before nipping it with her teeth making Jamie groan.</p><p>"Christ Sassenach" he moaned and thrust firmly into her again cause her to let out a loud moan as well. Claire leaned back and placed her hands on Jamie's thighs behind her, pushing herself firmly against him, letting her head fall back. Jamie ran his hands up her torso and gripped her breasts that were right in front of him. He leaned forward and drug his tongue along her chest between her breasts as Claire continued rolled her hips against him. He felt her rhythm falter and knew she must be close. He was fast approaching his own release. He pulled her back up to him bringing her lips back to his. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled her body flush against his. He gripped her buttocks to better control her movements.</p><p>"Oh yes…...mmmhh" she cried out gripping his hair and letting her head fall back as the first waves of pleasure began to course through her.</p><p>"Mo chridhe" Jamie said, his lips dragging the front of her throat. "Let go Claire. I've got ye" he encouraged wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible, wanting to be as deep as could when he came to her. Claire's body began to quiver as she climaxed.</p><p>"Jamie" she called out, her words a benediction to his ears. He felt her womanhood grip his cock and begin to flutter, milking his own release.</p><p>"Oh Claire" he moaned releasing his seed deep inside her. Her head dropped to his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath panting against his neck. Claire's legs were shaking uncontrollably as the last remnants of pleasure ran though her and she tried to catch her breath. That was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Jamie brought his hands up to her face, pulling her head up to look at her.</p><p>"Are ye alright mo nighean donn?" he asked feeling her shaking. He dropped his hands to her thighs rubbing them, trying to help her.</p><p>"I'm fine. That was just…." she trailed off as she looked at his face seeing nothing but concern for her. He brought a hand up to cup the side of her face, pushing her hair back.</p><p>"Aye?" he asked wanting her to continue.</p><p>"That was just really intense" she said. Jamie knit his brows not sure if what she was saying was a good thing or not. "I have never felt this good…...sexually I mean" she said reassuringly with a small smirk.</p><p>"But why are ye shaken so? Are ye cold? Here" he said grabbing the plaid and pulling it around her. His movement caused him to shift inside her, making her hiss as orgasmic shock waves coursed through her and she gripped his hair tightly to still him. "Claire?" he was looking at her very concerned now. She couldn't help but giggle at his innocence.</p><p>"Mmm oh god" she moaned and jerked slightly when her giggle caused him to shift again. She pulled his hair, bringing his face to hers. "Don't move" she sighed against his lips then kissed him slowly. Jamie could still feel her quivering around him. She soon stopped shaking and loosened her grip on his curls. Her body relaxed against his and she dropped her forehead to his shoulder.</p><p>"Are you alright Claire?" Jamie asked her again, holding as still as possible. He wasn't all that sure what was happening to her. She grunted in response, feeling spent but intensely satisfied. They sat together for several minutes until Claire found enough strength to lift her head and look at him.</p><p>"That was the longest and best orgasm I have ever had" she said grinning at him and running her hands up and down his chest.</p><p>"Orgasm? Like avoir un orgasme?" he asked her. She chuckled again and shook her head incredulously. They must only refer to such things in France during this time, but it translates to the same thing.</p><p>"Yes. Where did you hear that?" she asked. He was a virgin before they wed so she was pretty sure no one had said it to him and he didn't know women could or would climax until their second go round on their wedding night. She could see his ears going slightly red.</p><p>"I caught part of what a man was saying to a whore one night while…..." he looked at her hoping what he was about to say wouldn't bother her. He cleared his throat and continued "…..at an establishment with some of the men I served with in France. I figured it had something to do with…..uh…..relations." he said. She giggled at his embarrassment and he smirked. "So what exactly does orgasm mean? I ken it has something to do with fornication" he asked very seriously.</p><p>"Well it's when you have sex and have that amazing feeling when you finish" she explained. "I still can't believe you didn't know a woman could have one" she giggled again. Jamie looked down where their body were still joined and knit his brow.</p><p>"Like when I spill my seed?" he asked.</p><p>"Well yes that's what happens to you…...well nearly all men, when you orgasm" she said. She lowered her eyes also taking in their bodies still connected. Her eyes drifted up to his slowly and she grabbed his hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing his palm. "It's different for a woman. It doesn't have to happen for a woman to get pregnant obviously….. It is only pleasure and it doesn't happen every time like it does for a man" she said in a breathy voice, dropping his hand and leaning in to kiss him slowly. She pulled back just a breath "unless the man is a very good lover" she said smirking against his mouth, repeating the words she told him on their wedding night before kissing him again. Jamie broke the kiss this time.</p><p>"Aye. So when I make you quiver…..that is when ye have an orgasm?" he asked running his hands up and down her bare back.</p><p>"Yes" she said "and ever since you found out that a woman could you have been a very good lover" she said smiling at him.</p><p>"Weel, I plan on making you quiver every single time I take ye mon nighean donn" he said running his fingers lightly along her skin. She giggled reminding her of their position. She placed her hands on Jamie's shoulders and lifted herself up and Jamie slipped out of her making her hiss again. Jamie looked down and saw his seed drip from her.</p><p>"Ah dhia…..that makes me want to take ye again" Jamie gasped and gripped her hips, his eyes glued to the moisture between her legs. Claire grabbed the plaid pulling is more securely over her shoulders, feeling cold now that she had come down from her high and noticed that his cock was twitching and getting hard again.</p><p>"I'm not sure I could handle any more stimulation just yet" she said to him, moving to sit beside him. "But I do owe you for last night" she said mischievously, reaching out and taking his member in her hand. She pushed him to lay down with her other hand and leaned down to kiss him while pumping him up and down until he was fully erect. She began to drag her lips down his neck, sucking and nipping his skin.</p><p>"Claire, ye dinna have…." he began. She lifted her head and shushed him as she continued to place kisses down his torso. She sheathed him in her mouth when she made it to her destination and Jamie let out a loud groan. It didn't take long until Jamie was spilling once again. When he was drained, Claire crawled back up placing a chaste kiss on his lip and snuggled into his side, seeking his warmth.</p><p>"I dinna want to know how ye learned how to please a man so well Sassenach, but I'm glad ye did" he said, looking thoroughly satisfied and pulling her close. They were quiet for a while before the reality of the situation hit Jamie. She didn't go back to her own time. Was she not able to? His hand was stroking up and down her back under the plaid that covered her and her body was completely relaxed against his. He was worried she may have already fallen asleep.</p><p>"Sassenach" he said, seeing if she was awake or not. She hummed a reply so he had to ask. "Why didn't ye go back to your time? Did it not work?" he asked. He wasn't sure how he would feel if it just didn't work and the only reason she was here was because she was stuck.</p><p>Claire lifted her head and placed her chin on his chest so that she could look at him. She wasn't sure if she could admit her feelings yet not knowing exactly how he felt. He tried to send her back for crying out loud. She knew he cared about her, but she needed to hear it from him first. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly across his lips and hoped he saw her heart in her eyes.</p><p>"I had something to stay for" she said. "You are my home now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>